Green Lantern 2 rumors
Rumors about the upcoming film Green Lantern 2. Plot *Sinestro will leave the Green Lantern Corps and search the universe for the Yellow Central Power Battery. *It will be partially based on the comic series Sinestro Corps storyline. *Abin Sur's backstory and history will be explored. *Tomar-Re will be killed by Sinestro and his son Tomar-Tu will replace him. *The film will set in space. Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *At the start of the film, Hal Jordan and Sinestro are paired to stop an intergalactic serial killer, Arkillo, who Sinestro later frees to join his Corps and restore order to the universe.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *Sinestro's decision to leave the Corps is mainly due to his distrust of the Guardians and the fact he feels that the universe laughs at the Green Lanterns. Sinestro feels that a new Corps should replace them.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *Sinestro visits Warworld to recruit members to his new Corps.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *Sinestro frees Amon Sur and recruits him to his new Corps.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *There is a reference to Amon Sur's previous attempt to destroy the Corps, which happened in Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *Carol Ferris is kidnapped by Sinestro to draw Hal Jordan to him.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *Jordan requests that the Guardians deploy the entire Corps to Korugar to rescue Carol and defeat Sinestro's Corps, but they deny his request. He subsequently makes a plea to the Corps via transmission of his ring. Several hundred respond and encounter Sinestro's fledging Corps in a battle above Korugar.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *Hal, Kilowog and Tomar-Re use the large battle taking place above Korugar as a distraction to sneak to the surface of the planet to rescue Carol. There, they are confronted by Sinestro, Arkillo and Amon Sur. Hal and Sinestro evenly match each other, while Kilowog defeats Arkillo, and Tomar-Re defeats Amon Sur before they rescue Carol.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *The battle between the two Corps ends with the Sinestro Corps retreating due to the majority having little experience with the ring.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *There is a foreshadowing to the third film with a discussion by the Guardians mentioning that a "War of Light" is coming.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur Characters *Guy Gardner will become the backup Green Lantern. *Hal Jordan will not be in the film in favor with John Stewart and/or Kyle Rayner. *Carol Farris will become Star Sapphire in the film. *Amanda Waller will return. Villains *Sinestro will become the main antagonist in this film. *Carol Ferris will become the Star Sapphire in this film. She could also serve as the film's villain while Sinestro becomes an unseen antagonist to create the Sinestro Corps. Also, Sinestro could may be involved Carol's transformation into Star Sapphire. Cast *Adam Baldwin is being considered for the role of Guy Gardner. *Drew Roy is being considered for the role of Kyle Rayner. *Ryan Reynolds will not be back as Hal Jordan. News|LatestNews&utm_source=twitterfeed&utm_medium=twitter Warner Bros. zeroes in on heroes *The studio are looking for a new actor to play Hal Jordan. Exclusive: Batman 2016 Movie Reboot To Feature Joker?; Based on Arkham Asylum; More on Green Lantern *Ryan Reynolds, Mark Strong, Blake Lively, Geoffrey Rush are all contracted to return for the sequel.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur *Kevin Michael Richardson is expected to rerpise his role as Kilowog replace Michael Clarke Duncan from the first film.Exclusive: Green Lantern 2 First Draft Script Details; New Kilowog; More Cosmic, Amon Sur Other *It will be filmed back to back with Green Lantern 3. *Director Martin Campbell says that he will not be back to direct the sequel. *The film will be part of the DC Universe with the Justice League film. Exclusive: Batman Movie Reboot To Feature Batman As Second Year Hero; Ties Into Justice League Movie *The film might "launch the character in a completely different way." making it a reboot or a rebooting sequel. News|LatestNews&utm_source=twitterfeed&utm_medium=twitter Warner Bros. zeroes in on heroes *The film will be out after Justice League. Exclusive: Batman Reboot 2016 Is Coming; Superman Man of Steel Trailer Rumors; Justice League Movie Updates *The studio is cancelled the film. There Will Be No More GREEN LANTERN Movies - Just In Case You Were Still Wondering! *The film may be dedicated to the memory of Michael Clarke Duncan, who died last year. References Category:Rumors Category:Green Lantern (film)